One Mans Power and a Sisters Love
by spririted-icewolf
Summary: Hey you! You the one scanning through pages of stories looking to read one. Come over here and I'll tell you a fascinating one. A tale of a legend, an ignorant unlucky girl, and a band of rogues who want her heart that may not be hers. Curious?
1. Summary

Summary

Her parents are dead, her only relative never wanted her, and that's how it's been for the past eight years. Her aunt made sure that her life was hell, probably so she would run away, and that is what happened when she was twelve. She's fifteen now and the streets have been her home ever since, wandering from town to town scraping up a life wherever she goes. A random attack has her escaping with her life on a thread. Collapsing in an alley she wakes up in the care of an odd trio, who never expected the trouble they had gotten themselves into when they rescued her.

Intro/Prologue

Before I let you get to the story I have to explain something, or more of tell you. You must know the legend that is entwined with this story. So sit still and listen closely, I don't have all day.

There once was a man known for his excelling ability to use alchemy. Many considered him the best that there ever was, or ever will be. He was the role model for every child, the superhero of their dreams. All he cared about was helping people and doing the right thing. Selfish thoughts never entered his mind, no matter what life or people may throw at him. Yet, no matter how much good deeds he performed many tried to use him. Many tried to bribe him onto their side and every single time he refused them. That made them angry, angry enough to kill. So now we have our villains and our hero and our problem, but this legend, I'm afraid, does not have a happy ending.

Many more attempts to win him over came wherever he went, and were dismissed just as swiftly. People all over the country, and maybe even the world, knew who he was and every woman, child, and man were enraged by the way he was being harassed. So when he entered a town the people all rushed forward to greet him. He was offered shelter and food which he politely accepted from the inns keeper. Late at night, while he lay resting, a band of outlaws approached the city gate and demanded entrance. The townspeople, knowing what they seek, refused and gathered in front of the gate to block their way. Evil smiles spread across the faces of the rogues as they drew their sword.

When our hero woke to the sound of screams he rushed out the door in time to see the last villager be slaughtered. Women, children, and the men, all of them brutally killed. Grief, anger, and hate, three emotions that he hadn't felt before but felt then as he watches the killers trampling the bodies under their horse's feet. As they surround him he sees the empty eyes of a young girl that had taken care of him in the inn. He couldn't take it anymore, if him living meant that either innocents would be slaughtered or he joined outlaws and bandits, well he would rather die. In one motion he raised his hands, clasped them together, cast a spell, and slammed them onto the ground. Searing pain coursed through him as an odd yellow light began to slice through his body at high speeds. Horses shied and neighed, throwing their owner as they bolted. As more light went through his body, pieces of him began to disappear until he was entirely gone. The only thing left was the indents his hands left in the ground.

No one knows what spell he used or what it even was. I think that he had so many emotions in him that he released them in a giant spell that he created. Legend says that he took his life bravely for the sake of others. But rumor has it that even he wasn't strong enough to destroy the power within, and that all he was able to do was destroy his life and body, but not completely. They say that whenever someone is born with strong potential it is born normally, but a part of its body may look like it belongs, it may not be its own but a piece of that great hero who lives in stories. But that's probably all it is, a story, a tale, one to put children to sleep and to speculate scientists.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so hello and welcome to my first FMA Fanfic! Very exciting, I know. So this bounced around in my head for a bit until I finally got an idea that would be worth reading. Making a few changes and tweaks I finally got chapter 1! So I hope you like it. Leave a review please.

Samantha

"You worthless brat!" flinching as her hand hits my face I fall to the ground, but quickly push myself up before her foot could come at me. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you, your stupid parents did this, those idiots. Go to your room before I lose my patience!" as I turn to run up the stairs a thin wood stick connects with the back of my head throwing me away from the safety of the staircase and into the wall.

_BOOM_

Startled awake I draw a knife into my hand, thinking that my aunt is near, but the memory of her being gone, out of my life, has me relaxing again. "Aw crap, I fell asleep!" Sneaking past the truck that woke me I step onto the street and hurriedly cross it. Once again in a deserted alley I slump against a brick wall and listen for the patter of expectant feet. I close my eyes but throw them open since the memory is still fresh in my mind from what seems like ages ago. Splashing interrupts my thoughts as I swing towards the noise. Cursing tells me that he didn't mean to step in a puddle, or to be heard, and that it's not who I am expecting. Before he could see me I take off in the opposite direction, weaving in and out of alleys until something makes me stop. A group of kids around my age piling onto a fancy charter bus, all dressed casually. In a flash I pull out my cleaner jacket from the pack on my back, turn my backpack inside out, and pull my hair into a bun to appear decent. Rushing forward I get lost in the crowd of students and easily make it onto the bus. A blond head catches my eye and I can't help but smile when I see a strand of hair standing up off of the kids head. Sitting in the back I look out the window and see a scowling shadow watching me as the bus pulls away, hate filled eyes that I've seen in only one person.

Squeaking brakes pulls me from a light sleep as the bus wheezes into a rest stop. A sing says some town that I don't recognize, but what makes me stand up and get off the bus with the others is the fact that it's only 5 miles out. Outside I run into the bathroom and hide in a stall with my feet up on the seat. Being small I don't have to squat to keep my head from going over the top of the stall door. Alone at last as the bus leaves I leave the stop and walk into a nearby woods looking for some shelter. A tree with a hollow area under its roots has me crawling underneath for a rest before the walk the coming morning.

As day break wakes me I stiffly crawl out and greet the sun. Lifting my arms in a stretch I turn my head to call over my shoulder, "Great job keeping up, I thought I was going to have to go back and search for you."

"Well you didn't make it easy." A small girl of 12 years steps out from a huge bush and rushed me. Embracing in a huge hug I look down at her, "So sis, do you know who that was?"

"No, I don't Allie." Worry becomes visible in my younger sisters eyes and I smile in a gesture of comfort, "Don't worry, next time they show their face I'll beat the crap out of them, ok?" She nods her head and starts to head deeper into the woods. "Uh Allie, where are you going?"

"Towards the town, there's one up ahead."

"No, it's more to the west; you're heading towards the east."

"Just shut up, you don't everything Sam."

"I never said that I do, but I do know where the town is."

"Why don't you trust me?" she steps towards me and gives me a shove. Stumbling backwards, away from her with a cold, hardened gaze trained on her.

"I do trust you, I do. But you are making the wrong choice and for your sake I won't let you do that." I grab her arm as she turns to leave and throw her, gently, down.

"What is your-"  
"I'm your older sister, Alyssa, whether you like it or not I'm responsible for you!" sighing I look away before sticking out my hand and after a second a smaller hand grabs mine. Pulling her up we share a smile and laugh. As she is distracted I don't waste any time in leading her in the right direction.

As we approach the town I roll my eyes after seeing Allie pouting at my side.

"Where are we Sam?"

"I don't know." Groaning beside me makes me smile.

"I want to go home. Why don't we go home?"

"I know you do. We can't because it's too far to walk and we can't afford train tickets." Picking up her pace she darts in front of me making me come to a stop. Yet when I see her in contrast to the city I realize how long it has been since we slept in an actual bed. Shaking my head I reach forward and begin to straighten her blond hair into a proper pony tail.

"What are you doing?" she tries to step away but I hold her still as I continue to make her look halfway decent.

"You're a mess, just hold still." After re-tucking her white collar shirt into her black skirt I step back and fold my hands behind my back.

"You are so weird," she rolls her eyes but becomes serious again, "Anyways, where are we going to stay? Not to mention eat. I am starving and tired and my feet hurt and my hand-"

"All right, all right!" I throw my hands up to show her I give in, "Give me a moment ok?" walking over to a small stall I start to inquire the owner about a cheap room to stay in.

In the room that we had managed to rent for the night we eat a meager meal and within seconds of finishing Allie falls asleep on the couch. Lifting her I stumble under her weight but lightly lay her in the bed and pull up the covers. Placing the last bit of our money into a small pouch I tuck into my bag as I sneak into the bathroom. Quietly shutting the door I flick on the light and my draw drops at the girl in the mirror. "Ugh, I knew sleeping in that alley the other night was a bad idea. Such a filthy place," I strip off my clothes and fold them into a neat pile on the counter. My jacket, however, is worn thin with holes appearing as the fabric begins the tear. I drop it in the trash and flick on the water to run a bath. With a last look in the mirror I can't help scowl at how short I still am before stepping into the still filling tub.

The warm water starts to loosen my muscles as it works off the oil from my skin and hair. The tan look given by the dirt is gone leaving my white skin clean and pink, while my dark blond hair is turned brown by the weight of the water. The pounding facet, the dead silence, it all starts to affect me. Something wet drips down my cheek and I start, wanting to stop it, but the walls that I have put up have started to crumble and the memories flood my mind. Just like every night, I cry, my sorrow flowing from my eyes in a steady rain as the running water covers my muffled whimpers. It's getting better, within a few minutes it's over and I turn off the water. The wound in my heart is starting to heal and soon I will finally be able to move on.


	3. Article

**Central news**

The mysterious band of outlaws that have been connected to a series of kidnappings and murders are still at large. Now known as the rogues, they have been given their name by the public. So far they have targeted male teens between the ages of 13-16. All of the bodies found were missing one piece of their body and each body had a different part taken. State alchemists are all working to capture the group and bring peace to the city once again. It is still unsure what their motives are and people are advised to refrain from going out at night and all children are to take extra caution. If anyone has any information regarding the rogues please contact the authorities immediately.


	4. Chapter 2

So the last chapter wasn't really a chapter but obviously a clipping from a local newspaper, figured that I would do this to help you readers get a broader look on the situations in the story. Plus it will help to move the story along quicker. So here is chapter 2 and all I ask is for a quick review. Please and thank you!

Samantha

Voices from the street below wake me along with the light filtering in through the curtains. Getting up I gently sneak past the bed with my sleeping sister and into the bathroom where I close the door. Lifting my clothes off the counter I smile as I find them dry since I washed them last night. I bring my arms through the sleeves of my black shirt I button up the front except for the three on top. Next I put on my jeans, frowning as I see a faded patch on my knee threatening to rip. I run my hands through my hair in a poor attempt to brush it. As I hangs just above my shoulders I hold the staggered ends questioning whether or not to trim it but drop it as violent noise from the other room makes me run out.

I jump out only to find Allie picking herself off the floor fully dressed. Crossing my arms I glare at her but she just gives me a half smile as she tosses the bag at me. "Ready to go? We should get moving,"

"Yep we sure are." I open the door and follow her out, "Come on, I found a library near here that we should be able to do some more research."

"But big sister, aren't you forgetting something?" She waves something silver in my face and I snatch from her hands.

"Thanks, you got your gloves?" I slip bracelets on my wrists as Allie fits her gloves onto her hands. Fingering the small charms that dangle from the bands I smile as a warm memory fill my head but quickly push it away as we enter the busy street. "Allie, this way!" I have to shout over the crowd for her to hear me and weave our way through the mass of people. The crowd thins as we get deeper into the city and more shops appear in buildings instead of being stands on the side of the road. Casually walking down the road Allie stares wide eyed at all of the cars that drive past us. We have only seen one car in our whole life, and it's not a very pleasant memory.

"Look, big sister, look! It's the library, and it's huge!" she starts to run to the building and I follow her. She opens the doors and disappears behind it. Out of breath by the time I make it inside Allie has already asked the front desk for what we are looking for and is being lead there. Marveling at the towers of books I take my time finding my sister. Once I do I see her pulling books off of the shelves.

"Here, let me help." Taking a large stack from her arms I set it on the ground and we begin to leaf through them. Hours fly by as we go through books and books, pages and pages, words and words. We re-shelve the last book and are the last to leave the library.

"All of that work and nothing, not even a hint." Discouraged her shoulders slump and she trudges along the road. Night had fallen and weak lamps light the dark, but shadows everywhere threaten to hide some danger.

Slowing down to walk beside my little sister I place my hand on her shoulder, "Now hold on Allie, we just hit a minor bump in the road, we'll find something soon." She jerks away from me, her eyes angry.

"Just shut up Sam!" her voice cuts the client air with ferocity as she continues to yell. "Stop being so damn optimistic all the time as if everything will be ok."

"Alyssa, don't use that language." She starts to back away from me and I slowly follow.

"Don't act like mom, you aren't her and you can never take her place!" she turns and runs, turning a left into an alley. Chasing after her I enter the alley just in time for her hand to hit my head.

_"You brat!"_

I slam into the wall, shaking away the memory to focus on the present. "I've never tried to take her place and you know it."

"You always act like her, trying to control me." she advances on me as I stand, "You think that I'm still a baby, unable to take care of myself."

"No, that's not what I-"

"Shut up! Just be quiet! You always act as if someone is just going to walk by and drop things onto our lap. Money, a home, safety, answers to our questions. That's not the way things work!" Her right hand comes at my head as a fist and placing my hand on my wrist, on the steel bracelet, I make a blade and block her hand. Her angry eyes bore into mine, and as she reads the calmness in mine I watch as she becomes even more infuriated at my lack of reaction. She jumps away to prepare for another attack. This happens all the time, an argument turns into a fight since we found that's it's the best way to voice our frustrations. Though it never is fair, she doesn't use alchemy which gives her a disadvantage, but that right hand of hers gives her a different advantage that makes our fights interesting.

Her hands clench into fists, and instead of coming at me she falls to her knees mumbling sorry over and over. With a sigh I return my bracelet to normal and walk over to her. Kneeling in front of her I place both hands on her shoulders and look her in the eye. Sorrow floats in her tears, the same kind that I had shed last night. "I know, and I'm sorry, if it's more responsibility that you want then it's more you'll get." She rolls her eyes and wearily shakes her head.

"No thank you." We get to our feet and I start to lead her out of the alley when the ground rumbles. I quickly make the same blade again and slice a mark in the ground where a wall shoots up, just in time to protect us from the bits of brick that fly at us as the wall explodes. Backing away I quickly turn around and see the shadow that had sent the attack. The person is rigid, stiff, and apparently angry.

"Basic alchemy, easily sensed, easily deflected." I mock him as I move in front of Allie. She doesn't protest knowing full well that alchemy isn't her thing. With my arm in front of me I enlarge the blade, the charm sparkling as it catches the light. The shadow step forward until I can barely make him out. He lifts his hand up, palm towards me, and I see a transmutation circle painted on it. As it starts to glow I spread my legs, preparing to deflect the blow, but a whimper from behind reminds me of the person I must protect. As he releases his attack I spin my heels and the slash the ground deep to draw up a thick wall in front of Allie. Turning back around now equipped with a blade on each bracelet I hold them in front of me just in time to stop the attack. I barely hold it off, I hold myself steady watching it run out of the energy. That's when I see him to my left, and the knife in his hand, my knife in his hand. "How did he…"

If I move the attack will hit the wall and injure my sister, so I close my eyes as the metal cuts open my side.


	5. Passers

(down the street, around the corner)

"Big brother, you hear that?" A large suit of armor stops in front of an alley as a weak, almost unnoticeable tremor shakes below his feat.

"Ya Al, I did." A smaller boy with his golden hair in a braid stops next him nodding.

"What do you think it was?" his small voice a huge contrast to his large body as he continues to gaze into the darkness.

"Don't know," the older brother exhales sharply, considering whether they should go check it out. But food was waiting at the room and his stomach was growling.

"Major Armstrong did order us to go straight to the room." Al looks down at his brother whose expression changes at the mention of the Major. "Ed?"

"Well what are we waiting for!" Ed heads into the alley after the noise and his brother follows behind.

They follow the sounds and tremors through the winding maze of alleys at a leisurely pace. But the high pitched scream of a young girl freezes their blood as they break into a run and the sounds of fighting grow louder.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, in the mini chapter thing (don't know what to call it) Ed and Al were walking by and heard some commotion. Ed, at first, wanted to go eat but changed his mind and went to investigate just because he was ordered to go straight to the house. So now we are going to pick up with Sam and Allie again in the alley. Remember, review!

Sam

My head smacks painfully against the wall as he throws me against it. Falling to the ground I roll to the other side of the alley, trying to draw him away from the wall that hides my sister. That's how the whole fights been. Me on the defensive, taking blows to prevent them from hitting the wall, and him attacking me relentlessly. His knife comes at me again, another gash on my stomach. Blood drips from all sides of me, my sides mainly. As he comes closer I stab my blade deep into his calf and drag his leg out from under him. Landing heavily on his back the air leaves his lungs and I dash over his body to the other side of him. As he gets up I use the time to upgrade my weapon. The blades become longer, sharper, a tool for attacking not defending.

He faces me as he lifts his hands for another alchemical attack and as it charges in his palm he slams it onto the ground. I prepare for an underground attack, but as I track it I feel it pass under me and continue. My blood chills in my veins and I spin on my heel, making a dash to my sister and try to block the attack. "Allie! Look out! Allieeee!" the ground explodes under the wall I made and I throw my arms to block the bits of ground as I'm thrown off my feet. Coughing, I open my eyes and see the dust cloud hovering over the torn up ground. Pushing up onto my knees I scan the area frantically. "Allie! Allie where are you!"

Standing I start to walk through the rubble, not bothering to remember the person I am fighting. Finally I spy a small body lying motionless. "Alyssa!" running to her I don't see him until his fist hits my head. I stumble backward, but seeing him so close to my sister, his blade above her neck, makes me stay standing. I run at him, my blood now boiling, ready to slice his throat.

"Aw too bad, we didn't have to involve her." His knife falls from his hand and I have to readjust myself to deflect the blade. But just as I start to push it away another blade comes from behind and goes through my stomach. Shock immobilizes my body, along with losing too much blood. My bracelets return to normal as I begin to fall unconscious. Holding his sword higher I hang from it, a limp doll.

"Sister! No please stop! Samantha!"

"A-Alyssa?" I raise my eyes and watch as my little sister desperately tries to get to her feet. Blood trickles from the corner of her mouth, indicating internal bleeding, and she grips her right arm where the knife had stabbed. "N-no, get away. R-run." I urge her to get away but she doesn't move, instead she raises her right hand and throws it at the man. He raises his other hand that also has a transmutation circle on the palm and fires an attack straight at her. Her scream fills the air, a scream of pain. "Alyssa!" he tips his sword and I fall onto the ground. Raising my head I reach a hand out to my sister, begging her to move, to let me know that she is ok. I start to scream for her to get up, but I can't hear my voice. I see his shadow fall over me, his hand rising to end me. I watch the blade appear in his hand and point down at me. I close my eyes, ready for the final stroke, praying that Alyssa will be saved.

A clang as metal hits metal has me opening my eyes to see someone standing over me, while a larger stranger approaches my sister. I yell for them to help her but my mouth won't open. My body won't listen to me and just lays here, useless. More sounds from above me, talking, fighting, and now nothing. Blackness sweeps over me, drowning me until my eyes close.


	7. Authority

A man steps out of a car in a state alchemists outfit. Followed by a woman with blond hair up in a bun they approach the scene where medics are already moving out the injured. "Oh, Colonel Mustang, and First Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al greets them as they approach while Ed struggles with the technicians.

"Hello Alphonse," Riza Hawkeye nods her head and stops next to him while the Colonel heads over to the older brother.

"Hey Full Metal, should've figured you would be here."

"What are you doing here?" Ed gives him a glare and the Colonel narrows his eyes.

"You are in my district, I had to come investigate." Crossing his arms he nods at the medics who strap him to the stretcher.

"Hey get the hell off. I told you I don't need to go to the hospital!" he tries to struggle against them as his brother comes up to him.

"Big brother please, you're bleeding really bad." His voice anxious with worry for his brother as they finally get him on his way to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 4

Ok so chapter 4. I know exactly what I am going to write for this, everything down to every last detail. Same for chapter 5, and 6, and 7, maybe 8. But then it stops, I have no idea how to continue it, but I've got a bit to think about it as I type and get it down. Maybe once it's all typed up to chapter 7 I will have an idea…oh well. Please review and tell me what you think! 3

Sam

With closed eyes a bright light is visible through my eyelids. Still numbness holds my body motionless as consciousness begins to flicker awake in my mind. Feeling returns to me as nerve endings respond to my movements. Movement besides me and the sense of something coming at me makes me through open my eyes and jerk my arm away. The startled nurse jumps back, not knowing that I was awake. Clutching my arm with my other hand I look at her hard, breathing heavily, and scan the room. White, everything is white, a sterile sickly white. How did I get to a hospital? I lower my arms and sit up, at least I try to. Pain in my abdomen keeps me down as I clutch.

"Be careful,"

"Don't move,"

"We just stopped the bleeding,"

Bleeding? Why am I bleeding? I rip off the sheets and look at my bandaged abdomen. White gauze wraps around my torso, going all the way up to cover my breasts and my left shoulder, and all the way down to cover my belly. Odd hospital pants have replaced my own pair of pants. I stare at the white wall, not caring that the three nurses are still waiting for me to react, and yank last night's memories into the front of my mind. My stomach contorts and clenches as I remember, my knuckles going white as I hold onto the sheets. At first its flashes, then still images, to a running video, and lastly audio, just in time to hear the painful scream of my sister. Allie! I whip my head back and forth, scanning the room for her in another bed or a chair.

"Wh-where's my sister?" talking feels weird, but I quickly get used to it. There is no other bed that I can see so I turn back to the nurse with the syringe. "Well, where is she?" she just looks at me, no emotion in her eyes as she grasps my arm.

"Hold on please, I need to give you this medicine." The needle comes towards my arm, and I almost let her inject it. But the other nurses have left, silently walking out when she gave them a look. I pull my arm away again and she sighs, obviously not wanting to fight. "Come now, let us get this done with so-"

"Where is my sister?" I give her a steely gaze but she doesn't react, she isn't new to this job. Giving up on talking she reaches over but this time I grab the syringe and throw it across the room where it smashes against the wall. "Answer me! Where. Is. She." The last words come out as a growl. She is just standing there now, still shocked from how I took the syringe from her. Fed up I throw my legs over the side of the bed, ripping the IVs from my arm in the process finally gets her to react.

"You need to lie back down, your wounds could reopen." Her hands move to land on my shoulders but I duck under her arms, stumbling as my legs try to remember how to support my weight I fall against the wall. Reaching for the window sill I start to move to away. I feel her garb my arms to try and drag, me back into the bed as I catch sight of curtains drawn around something.

"Alyssa," I step towards the curtains, but that pesky nurse was there. Looking over my shoulder I can tell that she doesn't plan on letting my go until I'm strapped back into the bed. My wrists feel light without my bracelets, I don't want to use alchemy anyways so instead I grab her wrist, twist around behind her and shove her towards the door. Not wasting a moment I begin to move again, but in that instant more nurses rush into my room.

Surrounded by three nurses, all equipped with some needle they stand in a semicircle, keeping me pinned against the wall. "Where is she? Where is my sister!" I rake my head back and forth, checking all of their faces. "She would've come in with me; she has blond hair, and hazel eyes." My voice trails off as I look for any kind of recognition their eyes, and find none. My shoulders slump and they take that as if I give in and begin to come closer, I consider giving in and sinking back into the weightless world of drugs, then one of the nurses looks to the curtains with….sorrow in her eyes? "No…"

They freeze, watching me for any aggressive outbursts like before, they aren't stupid. "Where is my sister, dammit!" Silence, no one says anything, then one of them steps up.

"Hold on, let us get you back into bed then I will go get someone to answer your questions."

"No, wait that, that doesn't make any sense!" I start to lose myself as everything starts to be connected. She has backed away now, the nurse, and is in line with the others who aren't sure what to do. "No, you tell me where she is right now. Tell me how she is! Please…please…" Now all of their eyes are open, their emotion showing through without any wall holding it back. The same look that the military gave me when I heard of my parents. "No…" my voice a whisper as they walk towards me once again, "No…" my voice rising as they reach me and their hands gently grasp me, "No!" I throw them off of me, pushing them away, breaking more needles. "No, no, no, no…"


	9. Bystanderagain

Two brothers walk down the hall of the hospital after a conversation with a now angry mechanic. The younger one a large suit of armor with a few scratches, dents, and other minor injuries (if he you could call them injuries) while the elder brother has a leg and arm of automail. His arm in a sling since in the battle it was damaged so that now it hung loosely at his side without any control from him. "Sigh, Winry always gets so mad."

"Well you do break your arm a lot." The younger brother looks down at his brother who glares at him.

"Whose side are you on?" he snaps at him when a shadow approaches them.

"Hey Fullmetal, you allowed out of your room?" the colonel approaches them with a smile while Riza Hawkeye follows behind like always.

"Like they could stop me, and my wounds aren't that bad." He brushes off the colonel and starts to walk away but he follows.

"So what were you guys doing in that alley last night, you were sent to go immediately to your lodgings?"

Alphonse speaks before Edward can, "We were headed there but we heard some strange noise and figured we should check it out, then there was a scream and we found a fight."

"Hm, and I'm guessing you didn't get a good look at the guy did you?" both of them shake their head no and colonel sighs. "Then we have no clue who this guy is."

"Colonel, who were they?" Ed looks up at the colonel with curiosity. Roy hesitates before opening his mouth to reply, but a scream stops him.

"NOOOOOOO!" A pain filled cry comes from a room with an open door that sends the Colonel running to it and Ed and Al following quickly behind.


	10. Chapter 5

So we pick up again with Sam in her room at the hospital. I won't say much, except to say that I do not own FMA, the characters, or the settings. Sam and Allie, however, are mine. So enjoy the story, review, and etc.

Sam

One nurse falls on the ground after I had accidentally stuck the needle into her arm. Two nurses are left, and they are hanging back as they try to figure out a plan. I start to inch my way towards the curtains, watching the nurses as they follow me I glare at them and back against the wall. My hand clenches the middle of my abdomen as a warm liquid starts to seep in between my fingers. I want to ask them, beg an answer from them, but I know what they will say. I'm not going to waste my breath. Instead I keep fighting, pushing my way to the curtain to find my sister.

"Nurses, it's ok."

The nurses look back at the door; hesitate, than back away from me. With a clear view of the door I see a four people. In front a man with an official uniform with all sorts of medals, a woman behind him is dressed similarly. Not looking closely to any of them I make my way to the curtain. Finally there I grab the fabric and have to hold myself up as I feel the pain in my abdomen. The bandages around my wound are soaked and blood begins to drip onto the floor. Slowing my breath I steel myself, and throw open the curtains.

My breath stops in my throat, the muscles around my windpipe contract and tighten as my knees start to shake. A sheet covers something, a small shape, and I reach out a quivering hand and peel back the white sheet. My lungs cease to work, my knees buckle and I brace myself on the edge of the bed. I stare at the sheets with wet eyes as the military guy walks up to me. He stands on the other side of the bed, waiting for me recover from the shock. Shock? I look back up at the pillow that cradles the head an innocent child that could be sleeping. Sleeping, sleeping with mother and father, Alyssa.

She is clean, but the glow has gone from her face. The blond hair lies limply around her face, her pale face. Her hands have been laid on each other on top of her chest. One glove has been taken off, but her right hand still has its glove.

"They weren't able to remove that one." I look up at the..Colonel from the looks of his uniform. He lays Allie's other glove on her bare hand. Smirking as well as I can I lift myself up and look at him, then to her right hand.

"Ya, I guess they would have issues getting this off." With both hands trembling I grab onto the end of her glove and start to unbutton the snaps that keep the glove covering her hand no matter what she was doing. Gently pulling it off, I see the other three people step closer to get a better look. Confusion on the Colonels face, shock on the others. I expected as much, I mean, how could they have known of the automail that replaced her right hand all those years ago.

"Well that explains it, or most of it at least." He locks his gaze on me once more, and I turn my head to meet it. But as I try to harden my gaze more tears gather at the surface making my eyes glassy and my vision blurred. Something silver dangles from his hands as he says something and tries to hand it to me. But pain shoots through my body once more, and this time I don't have the strength or the will to fight and I fall. My arms come around the hole in me where our attacker had skewered me with his weapon.

Nurses instantly pounce on me. Lifting me back into my bed, hooking the IV's back up, and stopping the bleeding they are finally satisfied to leave me. Back in the bed I stare up at the ceiling, not wanting to watch as they roll my sister out of the room.

"Prep her for her funeral, I will send someone over to take her to the central cemetery."

"No!" I jolt up in my bed, wincing as I feel my wound, and I look up at all of the eyes trained on me. "I-I want to take her home, I promised her, I would." I stay sitting up despite the pain until I get a nod from the Colonel. Collapsing back onto the bed I gasp in relief as the intense pain starts to dissipate from my wounds. I look over at the bag of fluid that my arm is hooked up to and read Morphine on the label. Well that explains why I can hardly move. Closing my eyes I let the deep sleep that only a drug can give wash over me and pull me under.


	11. What!

The nurses all back away from the wall at the Colonels request. A girl stands against the wall, one hand on her stomach while the other is up in a defensive position. Her eyes wildly look around, from the nurses, to the Colonel, to me and Al, then to the curtain. Her eyes are wary, but sadness is in them, a painful and unbearable sadness.

Seeing a clear path to the curtain she limps towards it, a trail of dripping blood behind her as she pulls back the curtain, then a sheet, to reveal the body of a young girl. That's right; these were the girls that we rescued, I wondered how they were doing. I guess not that good at all.

Mustang walks over the bed where the stunned sister hovers over the young girl. He sets a glove on the bare hand while the girl starts to remove the other one. Little snaps could be heard as she slowly works it off her wrist and finally off of her hand. The small hands lay next to each other, one fleshy and a pale skin color, the other shiny and-and metallic! Why does she have automail for a hand?

Roy reaches into his pocket and starts to pull out something else. Holding it tightly he reaches his hand towards the girl and opens it. A silver locket drops out and bounces around as he holds onto the chain. But her eyes glaze over as she grabs her abdomen and crumples into a pile on the floor. Nurses swarm her, scooping her into her bed. Blood turns the white bandages that cover her entire chest and a shoulder red.

"Quickly close the door, we have to replace all of her wrappings immediately!" the nurse yells to her co-workers and they all start to move.

"Wha-Wait!" Al, Roy and I try to get the nurses attention but they have already closed the door and have begun to work. Locked in the room with no desire to watch what will happen all three of us turn to face the wall. First Lieutenant Hawkeye sits in the visitors chair with a sigh, waiting for the nurses to finish and us to come out of the corner.


	12. Apology

Hello everyone, here I am with my long overdue update. Except this isn't a chapter. This is my apology to everyone who has probably given up on my updates, and I deeply apologize. My life has recently spiraled out of control and lately I've been very angry, most of the time I don't even know why. But what I do know is that I cannot and will not write any of my Fanfics when all I feel is rage. I have my ideal for each story and none of them are lead by rage. Thankfully I am starting to move away from my issues and coming to terms with them. No I am not depressed there are just people and situations in my life right now that I have to move past and basically ignore until I get out of high school in 2 years. So for now all of my current Fanfics are on hold until I can properly write them. So please forgive me. One story however, a new one, I plan to start. This one is centered on rage and anger as well as helplessness and sorrow. My goal with this is to try and get through my own issues while accomplishing something. So again, thank you for your patience and I am sorry for the longer wait, but I hope that this story will be somewhat entertaining.


End file.
